


Min Kärlek

by CallMeGrace101



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Darlene Alderson (mentioned), M/M, Shayla (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeGrace101/pseuds/CallMeGrace101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a little Tyrell x Elliot oneshot, cuz I felt like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Min Kärlek

Elliot wandered through the streets. His feet were doing all the work, but his mind had no particular aim in destination. Since he'd hacked Evil Corp, the streets had been filled to the brim with chaos and celebration; the bankers and scammers alike were in a mad dash to run from the city, while their victims were cheering in massive crowds, praising fsociety for destroying their biggest financial troubles. But today, the roads were eerily deserted. He almost missed the routine rush of people quickly shuffling about, trying to escape the telltale rain the heavily clouded sky was sure to deliver. Or maybe it was smog. Elliot couldn't bring himself to care. For once, he was thinking; not under the influence of morphine or alcohol, but with the train of thought that a normal person had.  
He hated it.  
It terrified him, letting his thoughts run amok through his mind. Kristen might say that this was a good thing, that he was doing good to let this happen. Shayla would tell him that too.  
Shayla.  
He didn't want to think of her. He feared thinking of her; all that came to mind now at her name was her dented, bloody face staring up at him from the car trunk with lifeless eyes...  
It began to rain.  
Elliot pulled up the hood on his worn jacket, covering his face as well as he could. Darlene would tell him that it wasn't his fault, that he just hadn't had luck on his side. He supposed that he appreciated that his sister was at least trying; unlike some people he'd known...

And now he was thinking of his mother. 

His heartbeat quickened. Not now. He felt lightheaded, like he was detached from his body. Elliot began to walk faster. His breathing grew uneven, and he gasped for air like a drowning man.  
What did normal people call this? Withdrawal can sometimes cause nervous breakdowns, Kristen's voice whispered.  
Shit.  
The drizzling rain decided to turn into a heavy downpour.  
Elliot ducked into an alley and sat down hard on the drenched pavement. He drew his knees to his chest and placed his head between his legs. Elliot felt like he was hyperventilating.  
Maybe he was.  
He thought he could hear the sound of someone crying. Was it him? Elliot reached up to press a hand to his eye.  
He was.  
Covering his face with his hands, Elliot let the tears fall for once; his mother wasn't here to prevent him from doing so, but he felt himself cry more at hearing her scream at him through a distant memory.  
"Elliot? Is that you?"  
Somehow, the rain had stopped falling on Elliot. The hacker tilted his head a fraction to peek at the source.  
Tyrell Wellick.  
Tyrell fucking Wellick was standing over him. Elliot fell back, scooting away in surprise. Tyrell smiled, chuckling softly. Elliot felt his cheeks fill with heat as he quickly averted his gaze. "Is something wrong, Elliot? I don't believe I've ever seen you so...distraught before," Tyrell asked gently. The hacker felt his heart constrict in embarrassment. " 'S just withdrawal. I'll be fine," he muttered. Why wouldn't the man just go away? Elliot felt awkward enough, feeling without the influence of drugs or alcohol. He heard the executive sigh. "You're a terrible liar, you know." The hacker turned to see a hand being offered to him, with the umbrella still tipped to shield him from the rain. Tyrell was still smiling, and his icy blue eyes were kind now; they were almost foreign. It seemed like the man Elliot knew who'd admitted to having strangled a woman to death was an entirely different person. Slowly, Elliot took Tyrell's hand, and felt himself being pulled to his feet. The executive's hand lingered on Elliot's, then fell to the side. "Let's get you out of this rain. We wouldn't want you to catch cold," Tyrell said. Elliot nodded meekly. "My place isn't far off," he replied quietly. The executive hummed in agreement. "Lead the way." Elliot blinked. "Y-you don't have to..." he trailed off. Tyrell placed a light hand on the hacker's shoulder. "I want to. Besides," his smile turned grim, "Joanna kicked me out. I'd much rather stay with someone I know than at some hotel." Elliot turned away to hide his returning blush. "O-okay."  
As they walked, Elliot began to shiver, the cold rain finally seeping into him. He felt an arm snake around his back. Tyrell eased the hacker closer. Elliot felt his heart nearly stop in shock.  
What in the hell was happening to him?  
Elliot could hear Flipper scratching at the door as he fumbled with the keys. Once he had opened the door, he rushed in, and went to try and rearrange things, feeling self conscious. When he turned to go to the kitchen, Elliot suddenly tripped on a toy of Flipper's. He staggered forward, trying to remain standing, catching himself on the door.  
And bumped flat into Tyrell.  
His chest was pressed against the executive's.Elliot stared up at the man with wide eyes, trying to form words that wouldn't reach his vocal cords. Tyrell looked right back, equally surprised. Their breaths mingled on each other's faces. A heavy silence passed between them. Elliot's lips seemed to have a mind of their own as they closed the distance, connecting with Tyrell's. A minute passed before a jolt of terror ricocheted through the hacker. Elliot broke away, looking at the other, fearing the worst. "I-I'm s-sorry," he murmured. All of a sudden, Tyrell's hands reached up to cup Elliot's cheeks. "Don't apologize," he whispered, leaning closer. "I've wanted to do that for a very long time." With that, Tyrell crashed his lips into Elliot's. The hacker felt his nerves snap and fizzle like a fireworks show. He kissed back, trying to bring himself closer to the executive. Thin fingers tugged at Elliot's hair, causing the shorter man to gasp slightly. Tyrell forced his tongue into the other's mouth, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. They broke apart, gasping for air, but reconnected just as quickly. It was as if they were starving men, seeking only the solace that the other's lips could provide. Tyrell unzipped Elliot's jacket, tossing it aside. Elliot mimicked the action, sliding the taller man's suit jacket off and throwing it away from them. He was surprised to hear no protest from Tyrell. The executive's hands had snaked beneath the hacker's t-shirt, and were now leaving streams of fire on Elliot's bare chest. Elliot felt Tyrell's fingertips pinch his nipples, and moaned lowly as they were elicited into hard peaks. He broke away to allow his shirt to be slipped over his head. With trembling fingers, Elliot undid the buttons on Tyrell's dress shirt. He couldn't help but blush at the pale, chiseled chest that was revealed to him. Tyrell chuckled. "Do you know that you're simply adorable when you blush like that?" He cooed. Elliot bit his lip bashfully. Tyrell briefly kissed Elliot's lips, then made a trail of bites, licks, and sucks down the side of the hacker's neck, nipping the shaking pulse playfully. He flicked his tongue around one nipple, grazing his teeth against the stiff skin. Elliot made a rather odd noise in his throat that could only be defined as a mewl as he pressed Tyrell closer to his chest, burying his fingers in the executive's wavy locks.  
Elliot felt those strong hands slide down his sides, making him shiver at the irresistible friction. They slithered around to claw at the hacker's ass. Elliot groaned. He managed to uproot a clear thought from the haziness of his mind. He had to return the kindness that Tyrell had given him.  
With great reluctance, the hacker pushed those hands away. He pulled Tyrell up to force his lips onto the executive's. Elliot traced hard, open-mouthed kisses down the blond man's jaw, traveling to the gleaming belt buckle. With shaky hands, the hacker undid the belt and pant button, tugging the metal zipper down with his teeth. They chafed against the cotton boxers, causing the man above to inhale sharply. Elliot pulled, and the pants and boxers were left to bunch up at the executive's ankles. He blushed heavily at the sight of the erect member before him, refusing to admit his surprise. "Like what you see, dear Elliot?" Tyrell whispered, grinning wolfishly. Elliot chewed on his lip before moving to drag his tongue up the underside of Tyrell's dick. He wrapped his lips around the weeping head, leaning forward until the entire organ was sheathed in his mouth. Elliot looked up at Tyrell with dark, smoky eyes. "Do you know how hot you look with a mouthful of my cock, Elliot?" Tyrell purred. Elliot felt a frothing fire shoot straight to his groin at the sinful praise. He began to slide the throbbing member in and out of his mouth, flicking his tongue across the sensitive slit. He moaned quietly when Tyrell pushed him back, bucking into the hacker's throat. Elliot whined, displaying the masochist in him at the roughness. He greedily gulped down the thick seed that exploded onto his taste buds as Tyrell came, his eyes never leaving the other's as he swallowed down the fluid. With the swiftness of a viper, Tyrell had pulled Elliot to his feet. He reached under the smaller man's thighs, lifting Elliot up to carry him to the small bedroom. He tossed the hacker down on the sheets. As if on instinct, Elliot backed up to make room for the executive who had climbed on top of him. He felt the cold air strike his inflamed skin as Tyrell slid off his jeans and boxers. Tyrell's icy blue eyes drank in the sight of Elliot, feeling his member harden once more. Uncomfortable at the silence, Elliot tried to cover himself, only to have his arms pinned above his head by one of Tyrell's hands. "Don't you dare cover your gorgeous body again, love. Not for me." Elliot felt his heart skip a beat at the compliment, unused to such loving words. Tyrell smiled at the hacker, placing a chaste, affectionate kiss on the smaller man's lips. He slid down, peppering Elliot's torso with random kisses. The executive let go of Elliot's wrists, using his now free hand to stroke the hacker's cock. He went down even farther. "This delicious body of yours," he paused to press a kiss to the globes of Elliot's ass, "is all mine now." He then parted the cheeks, circling the tip of his tongue around the rim of Elliot's entrance. Elliot let out a small whine, pleading at Tyrell with half-closed eyes. With an almost serpentine touch, the executive flicked his tongue against the puckered hole until it gave way. He pushed past the ring of muscle, mapping out the inside walls with his saliva. High-pitched moans forced themselves from Elliot at the obscene squelching noises that pierced the air as Tyrell's tongue fucked him. "T-Tyrell..haa..ahh...!" Elliot panted. He'd had sex so many other times; but Tyrell had taken him far past cloud nine, and now had him soaring through the cosmos. He couldn't recall ever being with a man before.  
And this man was making him feel like it was the first time.  
He was also very worried; Tyrell hated dirt and anything that involved filth; yet, the man seemed to have no problem burying his tongue in Elliot's ass. Tyrell paused to look up at his beloved hacker. "D-dirt..." The smaller man gasped. Tyrell chuckled. "You're right. But for your sweet ass, I am making an exception." Elliot stuttered, unable to respond to the sultry statement. "I...I w-want..." Tyrell leaned over him, smiling fiendishly. "Use your words, min kärlek." "Please, please just fuck me senseless, Tyrell," Elliot blurted. He flushed a brilliant shade of scarlet at his own words. Tyrell laughed. "Such vulgarity, Elliot. But, seeing how sexy that was coming from your lips, I'll happily comply." Tyrell then aligned himself with the hacker's entrance, slowly pushing in. "Still so fucking tight even after I prepped you," Tyrell whispered huskily into Elliot's ear. Elliot cried out, tears of ecstasy springing to his eyes as he was filled by Tyrell's dick. "M-move," he rasped. Tyrell hummed, and began to slowly move in and out of the hacker. Elliot moaned lewdly, grinding his hips down in time to the executive's thrusts. Tyrell grasped onto the smaller man's hips, quickening his pace. He pulled Elliot up to sit in his lap, hissing as he slid deeper into the hacker. Elliot shouted as he felt his prostate being repeatedly abused by Tyrell's cock. His own member wept pre-come. Tyrell was softly moaning curses in a foreign language, which Elliot could only assume to be Swedish. Tyrell felt the walls of muscle begin to constrict around his member. He reached between them, pumping Elliot's dick in time to his thrusts. The hacker's moans began began to grow louder. "I'm g-gonna...!" He shouted as he came, painting both his and Tyrell's abdomens white with his semen. They collapsed into the mattress. Tyrell heard the hacker's short, shaky breaths. He turned Elliot to face him and was bewildered to see tears falling from Elliot's eyes. He leaned forward and gently kissed the streams of water from the hacker's pale cheeks. "Ord kan inte beskriva hur mycket jag älskar dig," he whispered lovingly against Elliot's lips, stroking his thumb along the line of the hacker's jaw. "Wh-what?" Elliot croaked. Tyrell chuckled, and moved closer, planting a kiss on his lover's forehead. "Words cannot describe how much I love you." Elliot shifted in surprise. Tyrell smiled. "I love you, Elliot Alderson, and there isn't anything in this world that could make me say otherwise." Elliot blinked owlishly. "B-But--" "Not even Joanna; she doesn't love me anymore. And I realize now that I haven't loved her since before I met you." He kissed Elliot again. "I love you, Elliot. Only you. I promise." Elliot felt something icy inside him melt, and metamorphasize into a warm, comforting fire. "I...I love you too," he realized. Elliot buried his head into Tyrell's shoulder and drifted of to sleep. Tyrell grinned down at his lover and stroked Elliot's hair. He hummed an old Swedish melody as he did so until he too fell asleep, wrapped in a blanket made of nothing but his beloved Elliot.

**Author's Note:**

> (min kärlek ="My love")


End file.
